Before My Hero
by Mr.prince923
Summary: Ever wonder what is was like for Aizawa or for Tensei when they were in school? If so then you're welcome


**AN: spoilers from manga I guess, also I had to make up some names for some characters. I don't own boku no Hero Academia by the way, jus thought you should know.**

 _beep_

 _beep_

 _beep_

without even opening his eyes, Shouta's hand came up from under the mountain of blankets and slammed his fist down on the alarm clock to violently shut it off

"ugh... fucking school..." Shouta says tiredly as he nearly dozes off again but can't because of his conscious telling him to get his ass up and outta bed

"Breakfast is ready~!" Shouta's mother -Iris- calls from the other side of the door in a sing songish voice like every morning

"coming ma..." Shouta says while yawing and sitting up, he was saddened feeling the warmth of his blankets disappear from his body as he sat up and felt them roll down his chest

Shouta went to the kicthen and picked up his plate of egg over rice then sat down at the dining room table. He rolled his eyes a bit as he saw his mom and his step-dad sitting on the couch snuggling and being all cutesy. Gross

"I love you baby~" Iris said while she hugged Dachi and kissing his cheek, her shoulder length black hair was tied back into a ponytail

Daichi chuckled and hugged Iris back "I love you two~" he rubbed his cheek against hers, scratching her with his stuble

"ah! ow! stooop it!" Shouta rolled his eyes as his mom giggled and wriggled around on the couch. Honestly their PDA was unbearable at times, but at least they were happy; And that made Shouta happy

xXx

Shouta wipped away the fog on the bathroom mirror and sighed looking at himself "I still look like pothead..." he shrugs and ties his shoulder length black hair into a bun. That damn razor in the corner still mocked him as if it was saying _"you'll never have a beard~"_

He got dressed into the uniform U.A. provided to the students and used some eye drops to try and get rid of his dry eye so he doesn't look like a drug addict

"you're just growing up so fast!" Iris sobbed as she hugged her son who was about to head off to school

"come on Shouta, one more picture" Daichi smiled shyly said while holding his camera

"we've taken like ten already though... seriously, you'll both make me late" Shouta groaned while slipping his bag on his shoulder and getting his mom to get off himhim

"you're right... I don't want to make you late, just promise me that you'll be safe... okay?" Iris said while drying her tears with a tissue

"I will mom, see you two later" he waved his hand as he left the apartment and headed to the train station

xXx

"1-A"

"1-A"

"1-A"

Shouta walked down the halls of U.A. looking for his class, most students would probably be running down the hall to find their class but Shouta wasn't like other people his age. He simply didn't give a shit if he was late to class

When he finally found class 1-A and opened the big-ass door, all eyes were on him. He felt that some eyes were simply curious gazes, and other people were sizing him up. He used his Quirk to make his eyes red

Everyone in class backed down feeling intimidated by this stoner looking guy who, in a split second got the eyes of a demon

Shouta found his assigned seat, behind a girl with glasses and shoulder length white hair and some red streaks in it, behind him was a girl with long blonde hair and also snakes on her head. To his left was a guy with orange tinted glasses and blonde hair, and his right was another blonde girl with long blonde hair and a single bang on her forehead

Only a few seconds after Shouta sat down, the bell rang and the door opened up revealing an... animal... in a suit...

"Hello everyone and good morning!" Nezu greeted his students happily with his paw in the air while walking to the podium, the new teacher climbed up it so everyone of his students could see him

 _silence_

"WHAT THE HELL!" everyone in class exclaimed as the small animal got himself situated on the podium

"It's a rat!"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"I must be dreaming!"

"I wish I was dreaming..."

"This is insane!"

" _llloooouuuk tasty!"_

"hahahahaha!"

 **"THIS IS CRRRAAAAAZZZZYYY!!!"**

Nezu raised his hands in the air and slowly waved them up and down in an attempt to calm them "everyone, please relax. I understand that you all have questions, but I can't answer them if you're all being crazy"

eventually the majority of the class calmed down the exception of one girl with green hair and a smiley face button pinned on her jacket, who was still giggling quietly into her hand

"Yes I am an animal, am I a mouse? am I a dog? or maybe a polar bear? that's for you to decide. However, I am also, your homeroom teacher!" Nezu exclaimed while smiling brightly

" _cute"_ the whole class thought at the same time

"but you all must know this..." Nezu's expression turned into a rather sinister one which sent chills down the spines off most of the students "This school is one where you cannot just show up to and half ass the work then, boom! you're a hero... In U.A., you must apply yourself and push yourself to the limits, then once you've pushed yourself; You must break those limits and push yourself even harder. Just because you may have been given an incredible quirk and skated through middle school, don't think you'll be able to do that here. In fact, if you have that kind of mentality, I'll make sure to expell you within the week..."

The whole class were listening and getting rather shooken up by what their teacher was saying, and some were realising that Nezu's words are the bitter truth and if they didn't take this seriously. Then it could end their dreams of being pro heroes

"and to those of you who had to do the bitter, bone-breaking work it took to get here. Just know that from here on in, it only gets harder. However, I am extremely proud to those of you who got this far by working harder than everyone else in your previous schools..." Nezu looked down for a moment then looked back up at his students with friendly and cheery look on his face "at U.A. we are always moving forward! Plus Ultra!" Nezu exclaimed while pumping his furry paw in the air

Most of the class also pumped their fists in the air while all yelling out "Plus Ultra!"

xXx

"Time for a Quirk apprehension test!" Nezu grinned happily at his class while they all stood in front of him in their gym clothes and on the training field

"It's so hot..." Shouta complained while tieing his hair up in a bun

"What the matter? can't take the heat!" The loud blonde guy who sat next to him in class practically ruptured Shouta's eardrums

"pfffft! he- he- he- he-... HE SAID CAN'T THE HEAT!" the girl with green hair was practically dying of laughter as she held her sides and was actually crying

"so loud..." a guy with dark blue hair, arrow shaped eyebrows, and metal mufflers protruding from his elbows said while watching the loud students from across the field

"mhm... but I'm sure they're just trying to ease the mood... I-I'm Fuyumi... F-Fuyumi Todoroki..." the girl with glasses and hair of two difderent colors said while holding out her hand to shake the blue haired boy's hand

he smiled at her kindly and shook her soft pale skinned hand with his callused one "I'm Tensei Iida, It's nice to meet you"

"w-wait... Iida..."

"yes ma'am"

"as in... you're the son of Tanzo Iida?"

"That's pops"

"and the heir to the hero agency IDATEN!"

"correct"

Tensei smiled amused seeing Fuyumi's jaw drop at who she was talking too

"I can't believe it... you... are the son... of the number three hero! oh! you must've gotten into U.A. via recommendations right?" Fuyumi was pretty much acting like a little kid, bouncing up and down, and talking a sentence every second

Tensei laughed a little and tried to calm her down "actually no, I wanted to take the entrance exam and earn my place here like everyone else..."

"well... not everyone..." Ryuko Tatsuma, a girl with short white spiky hair, sharp even whiter teeth, and pupils that were slit like a reptile's said to herself as she overheard the conversation those two were having

"That's for sure..." Tsunagu Hakamata, a handsome young man with combed blonde hair, and blue eyes with rather long eyelashes said to Tatsuma as he overheard her "we were both accepted into U.A. from recommendations... but I know that Todoroki over there, was also accepted into U.A. by a recommendation sent by her father..."

"whose her father?" Ryuko asked Hakamata with a look of curiosity in her reptilian eyes

"The number two hero, Enji Todoroki, Endeavor..." Tsunagu said with his arms crossed, never taking his eyes off the kids of two of the top heroes

"what!? a-a-a-are you kidding me!? she's the daughter of Endeavor?... she's so timid... a-a-and she's acting like she's nothing compared to Iida... what the hell is up with her?" Ryuko was in total shock

Tsunagu squints as he looks at the two going on and on about who knows what "I have no idea... but I do know that she's most likely putting up an act..."

"you think so?"

"... It's hard to tell..."

Nezu clapped his hands together as he held a machine that looked like a remote control with his tail "okay everyone! gather around!"

Everyone quit their conversations and did as told, gathering around their homeroom teacher

Nezu showed them all the device "the first test shall be a ball throw, and this little machine in my paw shall show you all how far it goes. So first up shall be the person who had the best ball throw record in middle school, Kugo Sakamata! please come up!"

Kugo Sakamata looked like a cross between a human and an orca, he was easily the tallest and most muscular in class "y-yes sensei!" but is rather timid

"just stand in the circle and throw the ball as far as you can" Nezu smiled up at his student who was so tall that Nezu only went up to his knees

Sakamata nodded and threw the ball as far as he could. It soared through the air and everyone was watching as it kept going

and going

and going

it finally landed so far that is was hard to see exactly where it did land

Nezu smiled at the machine then showed the class the score Sakamata got

Everyone inculding Shouta was taken aback by how high the score was

" _SEVEN HUNDRED METERS?!?"_

"w-wow... it's even higher than it was in middle school" Sakamata said shyly while looking down and fiddling with his thumbs

" _this guy is insane_ " half the class thought at once while looking at him

Nezu cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "during these tests I want you all to draw out the upper limits of your quirks in order for me to know just how far along you all are in controlling them"

xXx

All of class 1-A was tired and many were sweating like pigs on a summer day. The Quirk apprehension test took a lot out of them, especially Yamada who was on the floor panting like a dog

"okay everyone! lets take a look at the scores!" Nezu said while wiping his forehead with a towel in his right hand, and a remote in his left

The class watched in anticipation as they saw their teacher press a button on the remote and saw a green holographic screen be projected in the air which showed the rankings of the apprehension test

1\. Tensei Iida

2\. Ryuko Tatsuma

3\. Kugo Sakamata

4\. Tsunagu Hakamata

5\. Shouta Aizawa

6\. Kan Sekijiro

7\. Ryo Inui

8\. Kota Sosaki

9\. Shino Sosaki

10\. Yawara Chatora

11\. Ryuko Tsuchikawa

12\. Tomoko Shiretoko

13\. Judan Kikan

14\. Juu San

15\. Nemuri Kayama

16\. Hebi Ki

17\. Fuyumi Todoroki

18\. Taishiro Toyomitsu

19\. Hizashi Yamada

20\. Emi Fukukado

and as if on que, Fukukado just started bursting out in laughter while holding her sides

"HOW THE HELL DID I GET LOWER THAN THE FAT GUY?!?!!!" Yamada was up in Nezu's face while pulling at his hair with one hand and pointing to Toyomitsu with the other

Nezu smiled and laughed a bit as he looked at young Yamada "That's because Toyomitsu worked harder and showed that he has more skill at using his quirk than you do" Nezu gave Yamada's cheek a few pats before he walked off

Yamada grit his teeth then turned quick on his heel to storm off but when he ran into something which made him fall flat on his ass

"ow! hey! waaaaa..." his voice trailed off as he saw that he had just bumped into Toyomitsu's belly

"sorry about that... guess big ol me got in your way" Toyomitsu said as he pulled Yamada up with his hand then dusted him off "how about a hug? would that make you feel better?" Toyomitsu grinned and wrapped his arms around Yamada then lifted him up, and gave him a backbreaking hug

"aahhhh! hahahahooooowwwwwww!" Yamada managed to get out as he felt his ribs and lungs getting crushed

Shouta watched from a distance and couldn't help but grin as he watched the blonde loudmouth get the life squeezed outta him by the blonde chubby hug machine "I think I might like this class..."


End file.
